Hold on, I'm coming home
by darolinesalvatore
Summary: Evelina Gilbert is Elena's twin sister. She lost her parents in a car accident and went off the rails, she turned to drugs and alcohol to ease her pain, when she goes away and comes back, who will she meet? And will she allure a certain blue eyed vampire? Damon/OC Starts in Friday Night Bites
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

_Dear Diary_

_I guess I should explain myself... well, actually, how can I explain myself when I'm writing in a diary. My counsellor gave me a journal so I could 'express myself' while I was gone, but how could I express my feelings when I don't even know myself? I guess I'll just start telling you about myself.._

_My name is Evelina Gilbert. I am a twin to Elena Gilbert, and older sister to Jeremy Gilbert. My parents died in a car crash last year, I still hadn't gotten over it yet. After they died, I started taking drugs.. drinking more, partying. I didn't actually care about much any more. I even started... I even started cutting myself. I was unhappy and depressed. I mean, I still am unhappy, but I'm just not hurting myself._

_It broke my twin sister, so I found myself help, and left Mystic Falls in the summer to go and get help at a hospital. They cleared me of my drug addiction and helped me stop cutting. I'm clean now, and the scars have almost dissapeared. Before my parents died, I was a bubbly happy girl, I was even a cheerleader. But that changed. _

_I guess I should tell you what I look like, a diary needs to know who it's writer looks like right? Well, I have long brown hair which is slightly wavy, I look exactly identical to my twin Elena except our hair and our style. I wear a black leather jacket with black jeans and boots. I wear some jewellery too, my mom's necklace she gave me when I was little. _

_So, that's a bit about me. At the moment I'm driving back to my home town, Mystic Falls, where my past awaits.. which includes my Aunt Jenna who is going to be sappy and happy to see me. My older twin sister by 1 minute who is going to be so sympathetic and my little brother Jeremy who is going to be a pain in my ass. Well, I guess that's family for you, I still love them at the very least. _

_Well, I better stop writing, the taxi driver is asking me the directions to my house. _

_I'm home._

_Evelina._


	2. Friday Night Bites

**Friday Night Bites **

Evelina watches as the taxi turns up her street, she breathes heavily, she couldn't believe she was coming home. How long had it been? Three months? She had missed them alot but she knew she was in good hands at the hospital. She looks at her wrists that had lots of bracelets on them. She could vaguely see the scars in her skin.

"We're here."

Evelina looks away to see her house in front of her eyes. She really couldn't believe it now, she brings out her purse and passes him a couple of notes. "Need help with your bags?" He asks sweetly.

She smiles gratefully. "No thank you, I've got it from here." She smiles.

She gets out of the car and walks towards the boot taking out two suitcases. She looks at the house, there was still the same tree that her and Jeremy would climb up on when Elena was in for tag. She smiles to herself as she walks up the steps to her house. The taxi drives away in the distance. Evelina swallows nervously as she knocks on the door.

She hears a shuffle or two from inside, but then the door opens in a flash of her eyes. She looks in front of her seeing her own reflection. It was Elena, she gasps seeing Evelina in front of her. She smiles. "Oh my god Eve!" Elena says pulling her in for a hug. Evelina hugs her back as much closing her eyes noticing the same smell from her sister.

"I've missed you so much!" Elena mumbles from Evelina's neck.

"Me too." Evelina says.

They come out of the embrace as Bonnie, one of Evelina's close friends walk towards them. "Eve! Is that you?" Bonnie gasps as she runs and embraces the brunette.

Evelina scoffs out the air that had left her lungs. Damn, they had missed her. Evelina smiles back gracefully as Bonnie tells her how much she missed her.

"Where's my little bro?" Evelina says.

"Away, with his stoner friends.." Elena says rolling her eyes. She looks at Evelina and lowers her eyes. "Sorry." She mumbles. "They're your friends too."

Evelina smiles. "It's fine Lena, that was the past. We're in the now."

Evelina walks inside the house with her suitcases trailing behind her, she puts them to the side as another person walks into the foyer. He was seriously good looking, he had a strong build and beautiful jaw line with light brown spiky hair and forest green eyes. He looks at her shocked.

"Oh my god, Stefan this is Evelina, my twin sister." Elena says.

Stefan walks towards her smiling shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Elena speaks highly about you."

Evelina lightly smiles. "Well I hope so." She giggles nervously shaking his hand. She looks at Elena. "When's Aunt Jenna home?"

"Uh tomorrow I think?" Elena says putting a hand on her hip. "Here, put your suitcases up in your room." She says taking one of Evelina's suitcases.

Evelina walks into her old room, it was across from Elena and Jeremy'. It had her purple and black duvet and fairy lights still. She smiles placing her suitcase next to her closet. Elena places her other one too. "It hasn't changed you know." Elena smiles.

Evelina lowers her eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you guys."

"Hey." Elena takes her hands. "You needed help. That's all we ever wanted for you." She smiles.

Evelina nods smiling. "We better get back down there, I sense a not so good vibe between Stefan and Bonnie." She says.

* * *

The group sit in the dining room eating dinner, and lets just say it was the most awkwardest dinner ever. Evelina was picking at her food as was Bonnie. Evelina looks up at Stefan.

"So, Stefan, tell me about yourself." She smiles.

"Well, I live with my Uncle Zach at the boarding house and that's about it." He smiles.

"No parents?" Evelina says with furrowed brows.

"Uh, they died along time ago." Stefan says looking down.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean too-"

Stefan shakes his head. "It's fine... it doesn't matter..." He says.

Another awkward moment between the four. Elena then speaks up. "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" She asks Stefan.

"Oh is Tanner still here?" Evelina says rolling her eyes.

Stefan smiles. "Yeah he is.." He says. He turns back to Elena. "Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right."

"Oh you should have seen Stefan today, Tyler through the ball right at him and-" Elena starts to say to Bonnie and Evelina until Bonnie interrupts her. "Yeah, I heard.." Bonnie says silently.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family.." Elena suggests.

Bonnie looks up. "Um, divorced, no mom. Live with my dad..-"

"No, about the witches.." Elena grins.

Evelina perks up about listening. She turns towards Bonnie. "Bonnie's family has a linage of witches, it's so cool." Elena smiles.

"Cool, isn't the word I use.." Bonnie says.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan says.

"What's Celtic druids?" Evelina asks.

"They're a family of witches." Stefan says.

"My family came of the way of Salem." Bonnie smiles.

Stefan's eyes shot up. "Really Salem?"

"Yeah." Bonnie says.

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan nods taking a sip of his glass. " Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

"I have no idea what that meant." Evelina says shaking her head.

Elena giggles as Evelina shrugs not really bothering with the conversation. The doorbell rings and everyone looks at the hall. "I'll get it!" Evelina says putting her drink down. Elena stands up to go with her. Evelina furrows her brows. "Lena, I can get the door on my own." She laughs.

Elena nods and sits back down in her chair. Evelina walks through the hall and to the door, she opens it seeing Caroline and a man behind her smirking at her.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline squeals passing a peach cobbler to Evelina. Evelina raises her eyebrows at Caroline. She was still the same, with her blonde hair and bubbly attitude. Bonnie and Evelina used to be best friends before her parents died.

"Oh.." Evelina says looking at the peach cobbler with her eyebrows raised. Her bangles jingle against each other as she looks at the pie.

"Wait... Evelina?" Caroline asks.

Evelina looks at Caroline. "No, Eve's in hospital.. you know that Care?" She says. A wave of confusion goes over Caroline's face. "I'm kidding! It's me!" Evelina says smiling.

"Oh my god!" Caroline squeals embracing her.

Confusion goes over the man's face as Caroline hugs Evelina. She comes out of the embrace as the man talks to Caroline. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" He smiles.

"Oh right! Eve this is my _boyfriend _Damon. Damon this is Evelina." Caroline says quickly.

Evelina smiles. "Just call me Eve. Honestly it's so much better." She smiles at Damon. Damon slowly smirks at Eve. Damn boyfriend... she'd tap that.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan says coming behind Eve. Elena follows.

"Just waiting for Eve or Elena to invite me in." Damon smirks winking at Evelina.

"Oh, yeah, you can.." Evelina says but Stefan cuts her off. "No, no, he can't.. you can't stay can you Damon?" Stefan says.

"Get in here." Caroline says to Damon.

"We're just finishing up.." Stefan protests.

"It's fine, come on in." Elena smiles sweetly.

Damon smirks walking towards the house slowly. He looks around as he is in the foyer. "You two have a beautiful home." He winks.

"Thank you." Evelina says.

* * *

The group sit in the living room talking about school, sports and parties. " I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline says as she sits on Damon's knee. Evelina had just found out that Damon was Stefan's big brother which was really weird for her.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon says gesturing his words.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline says. "And you two Eve, missing more than summer camp! How will you learn the moves?"

Evelina raises her mug to her lips and sips on the coffee. "Don't plan too." She mumbles.

"I'll work with them, they'll get it." Bonnie says sticking up for Evelina and Elena.

"We could always put them in the back." Caroline says thinking. Evelina couldn't believe that she was best friends with this girl, obviously she wasn't the only one that had changed.

"You know, you two seem like the cheer leading type." Damon says looking at Elena and Evelina.

"Oh, it's just 'cause their parents died. Yeah, I mean, they're just totally going through a blah phase, with Eve in rehab with her depression. They used to be way more fun." Caroline says. Everyone looks at her with narrowed eyes. "And I say that with complete sensitivity." She says slowly.

Evelina lowers her eyes feeling embarrassed. She hides her wrist with her jacket sleeve and breathes heavily.

"I'm sorry, Eve and Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon says. Evelina looks at Damon with narrowed eyes. She hated the mention of death, it made her feel unhappy.

Stefan looks at Eve seeing that she was hiding her wrists and looking uncomfortable. "You know, we don't really need to get into that right now Damon." He says looking at his brother.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." Damon smirks sipping his mug.

Evelina stands up taking her's and Elena's mug. "Yeah, while you guys talk about that, I'm going to go do the dishes." She says and walks out of the living room.

* * *

Evelina puts a plate in the dishwasher, she puts a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear and rinses another mug out, while she turns around Damon is in front of her. She gasps and smiles bending down to put the mug inside the dish washer.

"You scared me." She says clutching her shirt.

"Sorry." He smirks. "Miss one."

Evelina smiles reaching for the cup in his hand but Damon drops it, Evelina waits to hear the crash but nothing. She see's that he's caught it. "Nice save." She giggles taking it.

Damon smirks walking around the dishwasher. "I like you. You know how to laugh. And you sure make me smile, which is something I haven't genially done for along time." He says trailing off.

Evelina lowers her eyes smiling. She looks back up to see Damon staring at her. "Earlier, did you mean Katherine?" She asks.

"Mhmm." He hums crossing his arms.

"What was she like?" She asks.

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." Damon says thinking.

Evelina nods. "So... I really shouldn't be talking about this but.. how did she die?"

"Fire. Tragic.." Damon says.

"When?" She asks.

"It seems like it was yesterday." He says slowly smiling at her.

Evelina smiles lowering her eyes. She leans on the counter as Damon nears her. "Now, I can ask you some questions." He smirks.

Evelina furrows her brows. "Uh..."

Damon stares into her eyes compelling her. "Where did you come from?"

"A hospital in Georgia." She says monotone.

"Why were you there?" He asks.

"Because my parents died and I started acting out, I did drugs, partied and drunk alot, I started cutting myself to release the pain. I needed help." She says in monotone.

Damon looks at her in sympathy. He looks at her wrists to see bracelets covering her scars. "You're going to be okay Eve.." He says. "Forget I asked you those questions." He compels.

He moves away from her. She looks at him dazed. She smiles shyly. "I' quit cheer leading if I were you." Damon says moving over to the towels.

Evelina smiles. "Why do you say that?" She smiles. "You haven't even seen me cheer?"

"Oh come on." He smirks. "I saw Elena at practise, she looked miserable. I can't imagine how you would look."

Evelina goes over to Damon and sits on the table. "Yeah, well, I used to love it, but things are different now. Everything that used to matter back then, doesn't any more." She says folding a few tea towels.

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da." He smirks.

Evelina giggles folding a towel. "You're right. I'm a quitter anyway." She smiles.

Damon smiles too folding a tea towel. Evelina looks at him. "Hey, I'm sorry." She says. Damon looks at her in confusion. "About Katherine?" She says. "You lost her too." She says nodding. Damon swallows, nobody had ever apologised to him or asked if he was okay about Katherine. Except now.

Bonnie walks into the kitchen. "Hey need some help?" She smiles.

Evelina smiles gratefully at her. "Sure, why not?" Damon says smiling, but looking not pleased.

* * *

Damon walks to see Caroline and Stefan talking. "Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Eve, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon smiles.

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline says.

"For me?" Damon says sweetly.

"Hmm I don't think so." She says grinning at Stefan.

Damon looks at her in the eyes compelling her. "Go see if Eve needs help in the kitchen."

Caroline smiles. "You know what? I'm going to go and see if Eve needs help in the kitchen."

"Great." Damon smiles as Caroline walks out.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." Stefan says

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." Damon smirks.

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena and Eve, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." Stefan says.

Stefan knew that Damon would never get to Elena, she was to strong minded, Eve on the other hand, just came back from hospital, he could take advantage of her... or worse, kill her.

"Eve's not her Damon. She's not Katherine." Stefan says.

Damon looks at him. "You know what, you're right... she's the next best thing." He smirks getting up and walking out of the room.

Stefan watches him leave, he had to protect Eve and Elena from Damon, before he hurt them any more than they already have been.

* * *

_Evelina kisses someone that she doesn't know, she can't see anything or any one. She opens her eyes seeing Damon on top of her smirking. She screams pushing him off her. _

Evelina sits up breathing rapidly. She picks her glass of water from her night stand and has a sip, what was that nightmare about? She lies back down in her bed snuggling into her sheets unknown to the black crow sitting at her window.

* * *

Evelina walks through the field at school in a black jumper and jeans. She smiles seeing Tyler and Vicki. She walks up to them grinning. "Elena what- oh my god Eve!" Tyler says smiling. He grabs her hugging her in mid air. "How are you?" He asks putting her down.

"Good. Good to be home." She smiles. She looks at Vicki who had lowered her eyes. "Hey Vick." She smiles touching her arm. Vicki looks up at her. "Hey.."

_Evelina passes out from the drugs that she had just took, Vicki had no idea what had happened to her as she just fainted. _

Evelina knew that Vicki still felt bad for giving her the drugs, but it wasn't her fault. "Vick, it's not your fault.." She says smiling. "It's in the past, now is now." She says. "I've missed you.."

Vicki smiles. "I've missed you too!" She laughs.

They both hug until a whistle gets blown. "I have to go, but catch up later okay?" Vicki says. Evelina nods smiling seeing her friend walk away.

Evelina walks towards Stefan and Elena. "Hey, have you guys seen Caroline?" She asks.

"No, why?" Elena asks.

"Cos I'm telling her I quit her stupid cheer leading." Evelina says looking around.

"What! You can't, I'm telling her that I quit!" Elena argues.

"You cant do this to me Elena, you know what I'm like in spankies.." Evelina groans. "I hate it." She whines.

"I hate it more." Elena says.

"We're quitters." Evelina says to Stefan smiling.

"No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You two aren't the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok?" He smiles. He looks at Elena. "I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but... I, uh, I wanted you to have this." He smiles bringing out a necklace.

"Whoa. That's really nice Stef!" Evelina says.

"It's beautiful." Elena says looking up to Stefan smiling.

"It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for... good luck." Stefan smiles.

"I love it." Elena smiles.

Evelina smiles at her twin sister, she was happy. You could see that Stefan brought her happiness. "Could I see your necklace Eve?" Stefan asks. Evelina looks at him. "Uh sure..." She says taking it off and passing it to him.

Evelina turns to Elena. "That's so sweet." She says. "But you're still not quitting today. Do it in a couple of months or something?"

"I can't wait for a couple of months. It'll be pure torture you know that!" Elena argues.

Stefan passes Evelina her necklace back. She puts it back on as Elena kisses Stefan. "How sweet. Young love." Evelina says rolling her eyes. She turns around seeing Caroline. "And you're not in uniform because?"

"Uh... ask Elena!" Evelina says racing away.

* * *

Evelina walks over to a fight that is happening, she sees Tyler and Jeremy fighting. Her and Elena try to pull them off each other. "Jeremy! Please, no!" Evelina yells.

Matt stops the fight and pulls them apart. Elena and Evelina look at Jeremy. "My god Jer, you're bleeding." She says.

"I'm fine." He says hard.

"Yeah, you smell fine." Elena says.

"Take it easy Lena." Evelina says. "I'm going to go and get some bandages from the car. I'll be back in a minute." She says walking away from her siblings.

* * *

Evelina grabs the bandages from the car and shuts the door, she turns around seeing Damon standing in front of her. She gasps and clutches her jumper. "Didn't we sort this out last time? You can't keep doing that to people. You'll give me a heart attack or something." She smiles.

"Sorry. I'm hiding from Caroline." Damon smirks.

"Why is that?" She says furrowing her brows.

"I needed a break, she talks to much that I can listen." He says.

Evelina crosses her arms. "Well, maybe you guys could go to therapy or something." She smirks trying to move pass him.

"She's awfully young." Damon smirks.

Evelina shakes her head. "She's the same age as me." She says.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." Damon chuckles.

Evelina narrows her eyes at him. "You know, even though Caroline might annoy me to death and says some pretty rude things, she's still one one my close friends, so I'd appreciate it if you don't say that." She says.

"Sorry if I make you uncomfortable. It's not my intention." He smirks.

Evelina puts a strand of hair behind her hair. "Well, I think it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put a meaning behind everything you say." She smiles. "Now excuse me, I have to give these to your brother and Jeremy."

He blocks her way. "You know you're right, I do have other intentions. But so do you."

Evelina furrows her brows. "Like what?"

"You want me." He whispers.

Evelina shakes her head. "I think you're ego has got you messed up." She laughs.

"Oh come on Eve, you know it. I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me." He says compelling her.

Evelina looks at him like she's in a trance. Damon smirks slowly leaning into kiss her until she punches him in the face. He staggers back touching his nose which was bleeding, he could feel it being pushed back into place.

"What the hell? I don't know who you are or what game you're trying to play with Stefan or Caroline? But I don't want any part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing strait." She walks closer to him. "I am not Katherine." She seethes. Damon watches her stomped away shocked and feeling his nose.

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_Well, first couple of days back and everything's gone well, except one thing, Stefan's brother tried kissing me. And to be honest, I almost let him. But then I thought of Caroline and I knew, I could never do that to her, even if she is a bitch to me. Jeremy's on the drugs now which I'm really not liking, I can't judge him, all I can do is be there for him and help him, try and make him not go down my path, and turn out like I am. _

_I really hope tomorrows a better day._

_Evelina. _

Evelina lies down in her bed snuggling against the sheets. She drifts off the sleep easily, Damon watches her sleep caressing her face as she does.

Evelina wakes up sensing something, but seeing no one. She see's that her windows open and gets up to gently shut it. She goes back to bed letting herself drift back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Review please. **


	3. Family Ties

**Family Ties **

Evelina wakes up seeing Jenna jumping on her bed. She looks at Jenna laughing, Jenna pulls her up hugging her hard. "Oh Eve, I've missed you so much!" Jenna says lifting her up.

Evelina laughs. "Hey to you too Aunt Jenna." She smiles.

Jenna grabs her face and kisses her forehead. "You have gotten taller." She smiles.

"Well, you're bound to do that. It's called growing up." Evelina smirks.

Jenna bounces off Evelina's bed and walks to the door. "It's good to have you back Eve." She smiles. Jenna then walks out of her room and down the hall waking everyone else up. Evelina lets out a deep breath. "Yeah, it's good to be home." She whispers.

She gets dressed in a black singlet and a white leather jacket, she puts on some black jeans and a brushes her hair to her natural waves. She smiles walking downstairs hearing Jenna curse and name call. "Aunt Jenna! I am appalled!" Evelina mocks.

"Well look at him." Jenna says pointing to the TV while holding a mug of coffee. "He thinks he's all that because he's a big TV reporter." Jenna says rolling her eyes.

"The news guy?" Elena asks eating a piece of toast.

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna asks looking at both of the twins.

"Oh no way? You and him? He's cute." Evelina says mocking. She giggles as Jenna's face turns sour. "He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him." Jenna says to Evelina. She looks at Elena who was looking through items in a box. "What are you doing with that?"

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display." Elena says holding a few items in her hands.

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asks walking over to the box and touching a ring. "Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena smiles.

Evelina shakes her head. "How do you guys remember this stuff? I mean, what everything belonged to..." She asks sipping on coffee.

"Years and years of family outings. You never wanted to come remember? Always thinking it was lame." Elena says trailing off. "Hey, I don't blame you. I never wanted to go myself." She shrugs.

Jeremy walks into the kitchen opening the fridge. "How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" He asks taking the milk and pouring a glass of it.

"You're not going to find out." Elena says in a 'matter of fact' tone. Evelina smirks as Elena starts giving Jeremy a lecture.

"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away." Jeremy argues.

"She's not giving it away. It's a loan." Evelina says. "And what happened with the whole eBay idea? Isn't that giving away?" She says putting her mug into the sink.

The doorbell rings and everyone looks at the door. "This will be Elena's love struck boyfriend. Great." Jeremy says sarcastically. Elena walks to the door and opens it to find Stefan. Stefan walks in and Elena passionately kisses him pulling him up to her room.

"Bye to you too Elena?" Evelina calls to her sister.

Jenna looks at her holding her cup. "So how was the hospital anyway?" She asks in a concerned tone. Evelina sighs knowing this conversation would come up. "It was fine." She shrugs. "For the first couple of weeks it was pure torture, but I started getting used to it and getting the help I needed." She says nodding. Jenna looks at her and embraces her. "I'm just glad your better Eve, you had no idea how worried we were for you." Jenna says.

"I know Jenna, thanks." Evelina smiles.

Jenna smiles. "So, who are you going to bring to the Founder's Party?" She asks sitting on a stool.

Evelina groans. "They still do that? Do I have to go?" She moans.

"Yes you do! You need to find a dress, a nice one too." Jenna smiles. "Maybe something that goes down to your knee's and is a angelic white colour." She says sarcastically.

"Ha ha." Evelina smirks. "I'll find a dress and I'll just go solo. You do know that Mrs Lockwood is going to be all dramatic and bring everything up." She says.

"Just ignore her for the night. She means well." Jenna smirks.

Evelina shakes her head smiling. "Well, I guess I have too then, let me go find a dress upstairs." She smiles walking upstairs. She walks into her room and looks through her closet, she had alot of black stuff, she finds one dress that is black and red with a beautiful flower pattern, it went just above her knee's.

She hears a knock on the door and goes to answer it. She runs downstairs and opens the door seeing Tyler Lockwood standing there. "Hey Eve." He smiles. "I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pink up a box full of stuff?" He asks.

Evelina furrows her brows. "Oh right. Hang on, just let me go see where Elena put it." She smiles. She walks to the kitchen seeing the box and grabs it. She walks back to the door seeing Jeremy standing there arguing with Tyler. "Hey! Guys c'mon, that's enough." Evelina says. She passes the box to Tyler. "Just be careful, that box has alot of sentimental stuff in there." She says..

"Yeah, be careful with it dick." Jeremy says.

Evelina puts her hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "Stop with the name calling!" She says. "Please?" She says.

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk." Tyler says glaring at Jeremy. He looks at Evelina. "Catch up later okay? Haven't had a proper conversation with you in ages." He smirks.

Evelina nods smirking. "Of course Ty, I'll see you at the Founder's Party." She smiles.

"Later." Tyler smiles walking down the steps and to his car.

Evelina shuts the door and turns around to be rewarded with a glare from Jeremy. She puts her hands up in defence. "Hey! You're the one with the problem, not me." She says walking away from him.

"I just don't get how you can be friends with that idiot?" Jeremy says following her.

Evelina shrugs. "I happen to like the guy. I know that you and him have this feud going on with Vick, but it's gotta stop Jer. Something like this has too. How do you think Vicki feels that you two are fighting?" She asks.

Jeremy shakes his head. "I don't care Eve, I think I'm in love with her, and that idiot only makes things worse." He says. He then walks upstairs to his room while Evelina watches him sighing.

* * *

Evelina, Elena and Bonnie all sit in Elena's room. They have their make up kits and nail polish, they are getting ready for the Founder's Party.

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen." Bonnie says to the two girls as they get ready.

Evelina looks at Bonnie. "Naughty vixen for sure" She smirks nodding her head.

Elena giggles looking at the two girls. She looks back to her dress an bites her lip deciding what to do. Bonnie looks at her. "Look at you, getting all ready for your date. You seem happy-esh." She smiles.

"I am...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell us as soon as you walked in the door." Elena says looking at Bonnie.

Evelina smirks leaning on the wall. "Gossip, now this is why I came home right?" She laughs.

"What if I tell you guys in the morning, I don't want to ruin you're nights." Bonnie says. "And Caroline will kill me."

"Bonnie Bennett. Spit it out." Evelina says. "When has Caroline kept a secret in her life? She can't blame any one for telling." She shrugs.

Bonnie sighs. "Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed." She says. "Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story." She says looking at Elena directly.

"Uh huh." Elena says putting a piece of clothing in her draw.

"Do you know what happened with his ex Katherine?" Bonnie asks looking at nail polish.

"We know that they both dated her and they have issues?" Evelina says shrugging.

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon." Bonnie says.

Evelina scoffs. "Oh come on, that sounds like one side of the story, meaning Damon's side."

"Yeah, it does." Elena says.

"I just wanted you to know." Bonnie shrugs.

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business." Elena shrugs.

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business." Bonnie says nodding.

"Bonnie, Stefan is none of those things! You know that? He's good for Elena, he's put a smile on that beautiful face of hers." Evelina says making her sister blush.

"I get that, but how do you know?" Bonnie says.

Evelina and Elena stare at Bonnie thinking. How did they know? Sure, Stefan made Elena happy but why was he so secretive about Katherine?

* * *

Damon and Stefan are in Stefan's room getting ready for the party. Damon was looking in the mirror at himself adjusting his tie. "They still wear ties to this thing?" He says.

"Why are you even going?" Stefan asks looking up at his older brother.

Damon smirks looking at him through the mirror. "It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?"

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves." Stefan says.

Damon smirks. "So you stay here, I'll see to it that Eve and Elena have a good time." He turns around seeing Stefan scull back his drink. "My god, I've driven you to drink." He chuckles.

Stefan chuckles quietly. "Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?"

Damon shakes his head nearing Stefan. "Go about living my life. See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it. What do you think?" He says in a matter of fact tone.

* * *

Evelina, Elena and Bonnie are all getting pretty for the party. Evelina puts on a black and red floral dress, she puts her half up and half down. Elena wears a red floral dress and has her hair the same as Eve's except straight. Elena's phone rings and she goes to answer it.

"Hello? Hi, Mrs Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye." Elena says hanging up her phone.

"What is it Lena?" Evelina asks applying a little mascara.

Elena goes into Jeremy's room and starts arguing with him about something that Mrs Lockwood has said. Evelina looks at Bonnie wincing at the yelling that was coming from the next room. Bonnie applies some eye shadow and looks at Evelina, she takes a glance at her wrists seeing a row of bangles covering her scars up. Evelina notices her staring and looks at Bonnie.

"You okay Bon?" Evelina asks standing straight.

"Uh, yeah... I'm fine... can I ask you a question?" She asks.

Evelina knew this was to do with her depression. "Sure. Shoot." She smirks.

"How can you do it?" Bonnie asks.

Evelina pauses and takes a deep breath. She looks at Bonnie straight in the eyes. "I was depressed." She shrugs. "I didn't feel like I had any one. I had distanced myself from you guys and Elena, my parents were dead. Everyone I had loved was gone. So that's why I did it." She says.

Bonnie lowers her eyes. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like talking about it."

Evelina shakes her head. "Everyone want's an explanation, they just can't help themselves. It's fine Bonnie." She says.

Bonnie nods her head as Elena walks into the room.

* * *

Evelina, Bonnie, Stefan and Elena walk into the Lockwood Estate. "God, hide me from Mrs Lockwood." Evelina groans. Stefan chuckles from up front, how could he hear that?

"Hi Mayor Lockwood." Elena smiles warmly.

"Hey guys come on it!" Mayor Lockwood smiles.

He takes a look at Evelina and has a big grin. "Evelina! It's good to have you back!" He says.

Evelina nods. "Thanks Mr Lockwood, this party looks cool." She smiles.

"Well have fun okay?" He smiles.

She walks into the party seeing waiters walking around with champagne, she takes one and sculls it back rolling her eyes. This is what she was expecting, fine dining and caviare.

Damon watches her from his corner, slightly chuckling from what he had just observed. She hated this place more than him. It was proven, he was about to walk up to her when a blonde man met her.

Evelina looks at Matt and hugs him laughing. "Matt! It's good to see you!" She smiles triumphant. "You too, you look beautiful." He smiles kissing her on the cheek.

Damon watches from his corner jealous. Evelina walks away from Matt to Jenna who was sitting at the bar, "Can I join you?" Evelina says groaning. "This party is seriously lame, let's just go home." She says.

Jenna was about to speak when Logan Fell walked up to her. Evelina groans and walks away from Jenna knowing that she wasn't going to go home now. She walks near the dance floor seeing Elena and Stefan dance. She smiles a little seeing Elena smile.

"Somebody looks bored."

Evelina looks behind her seeing Damon Salvatore grinning. She rolls her eyes looking back to Stefan and Elena. "I was just watching my sister dance with Stefan actually. Now, I'm walking away from you." She smirks strutting away from him.

She walks up the stairs and to her parents wedding rings. She smiles softly touching them, she see's other family history too. Elena walks behind her with Stefan seeing it all. She sighs and holds Evelina's hand. Evelina looks at her and nods smiling. They had a sort of twin telepathy, they knew what they were feeling.

"You're parents?" Stefan asks coming beside Elena.

"There's alot of History here." Elena says.

"Sure is. Look at the first registry. All of the familiar names, like Caroline's family, Tyler's family and-is that Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore?" Evelina says slightly shocked.

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."

Evelina looks behind her seeing Damon walking up to them smirking with Caroline on his arm. "Everything seems a little tragic to you." Evelina smirks crossing her arms.

"We don't need to bore them with stories from the past." Stefan says nervous.

Elena smiles grabbing Stefan's hand. "It's not boring Stefan, I'd love to hear more about your family."

Evelina looks to Damon who was smirking, he lowers his eyes.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Caroline moans.

"I wonder why.." Evelina says whispering.

Damon chuckles softly at her comment. Evelina narrows her eyes. Did these Salvatore's have good hearing or what?

"Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asks sweetly at Elena.

Evelina scoffs and looks down. "Uh well..." Elena says.

"I don't really dance.." Stefan says.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon smirks.

"You wouldn't mind would you Elena? I'd ask Eve, but she doesn't have a date.." Caroline says.

Evelina scoffs and narrows her eyes at Caroline. "Well, thanks for telling every one Caroline. Yet again." She says sarcastically lifting the glass to her lips.

"It's up to Stefan.." Elena says awkwardly.

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline giggles taking Stefan's hand and leading him downstairs.

"Have fun!" Evelina smirks raising her glass to Stefan.

Elena looks at Evelina. "I'm going to go downstairs and look for Bonnie." She says and walks away. Evelina watches he sister go, why would she leave her here with him? Evelina turns back around to the registry. She instantly regretted coming up here and everyone following her.

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm... Acting out, trying to punish Stefan." Damon says coming next to her.

Evelina looks at Damon. "I don't have anything to do with Stefan." She says.

"Oh I know, you just remind me of someone that uh we both used to know." He smiles.

"What are you trying to punish him for? He doesn't seem like he's done anything wrong?" She says crossing her arms.

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." Damon smirks. "The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—"

"The battle of willow creek right? Yeah, Elena told me that she was leaning about it on the phone. She pretty much read me a whole essay on it." Evelina smiles.

"Right." Damon smiles.

"Wasn't it Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside?" Evelina asks.

"Yes. What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." Damon says.

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save? It must have been somebody really special." She says looking into Damon's blue eyes.

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" Damon smirks.

Evelina lowers her eyes and puts a strand of hair behind her ear. She looks back up and looks at Damon. "I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this brotherly rival or something, but Elena can't get in the middle of that. She's a good person and doesn't deserve to be treated that way. Neither do I." She says. "I can only hope that whatever problem you and Stefan have, you can work it out with him. Family is important Damon. I don't know what I'd do if Elena wasn't around." She says.

"I hope we can work it out too." He smiles. "So, you and Elena close?"

"Joint at the hip pretty much." She giggles.

Damon smiles. "Stefan and I used to be close too."

"Well, maybe you guys can rekindle you're relationship. You never go, anything can happen." She smiles.

"That's true." He smirks.

"We should probably get back down there. As much fun as it is to hide and never show my face around again, I have another me down there that will be worried. So..." She smiles.

Damon takes her arm in his and they walk down together. They near Stefan, Caroline and Elena smiling. "What'd we miss?" Damon asks.

"We were just chatting, drink Damon?" Stefan asks offering Damon a drink.

"No thanks, I'l pass." Damon smirks.

Evelina moves away from Damon from getting dirty looks from Caroline. She didn't want her on her bad side, she couldn't be bothered with it. "I have to go see Jenna, I'll be back soon." Elena smiles kissing Stefan and running away.

"Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" Evelina smiles.

"Absolutely" Stefan smiles taking her arm.

The two go out on the dance floor and start dancing. "I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy." Stefan says.

Evelina shrugs. "I don't know. I think you're brother and I are alike in some ways. He told me a little about Katherine." She says.

Stefan nods. "Hmm."

"So.. what actually happened with her?" She asks twirling around.

"It's not something I like to talk about." Stefan says.

Evelina lowers her eyes. "You know, you're right. I'm sorry Stefan, I know what it's like not wanting to talk about things. But the way to get over them is to talk."

"I know. Thank you." He smiles.

"I just want what's best for Elena, and I hope that is you." Evelina says.

"I hope so too."

"You know she'd love it if you'd open up to her." Evelina suggests.

Stefan stops dancing and looks at Evelina. "Damon said something, didn't he? He likes to play games and cause trouble, Evelina."

Evelina shakes her head. "No, no, no. This isn't about Damon. It's about Elena wanting to get to know you that's all. She just wants to know about Katherine that's all, and I know it's a sticky subject Stefan, but bottling it in doesn't help. Trust me."

"I don't want to talk about it." Stefan says.

"Well then you better say something about yourself otherwise she's just left with what people tell her, and let's just say it's not pretty." She says.

"Don't you see what Damon has done here? He's trying to get you and Elena to turn against me." Stefan says.

Evelina shakes her head. "Why is it that you always resort back to Damon? This isn't about him, it's about you and Elena, and what's best for her. She just wants to know you that's all Stefan, and you're not making it easy." She says and walks away from him.

* * *

Evelina, Elena and Bonnie sit in the parlour room eating ice cream. "This party blows." Evelina says shoving a spoon full of chocolate ice cream in her mouth. "I'm sorry about Stefan Elena."

Elena shrugs. "It's not your fault, you know, I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get into any part of it and that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty." She shrugs.

"You got all snotty? You should have seen me trying to talk to him, it was like trying to get through a brick wall." Evelina says shaking her head.

"Sounds like someone I know." Elena says looking at her sister.

Evelina looks at Elena as Mrs Lockwood comes towards them. "Elena, honey, there you are. I notice the watch still isn't in the collection." Mrs Lockwood says.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere." Elena says dropping her spoon.

"I see, well let me know if you find it." She smiles. She looks at Evelina. "Evelina, sweetie, my husband told me that you were back. It's good to see that you're better and well." She says and walks away.

Evelina watches Mrs Lockwood walk away. "That's it I'm out of here." Evelina says picking up her purse. "I can't handle any more of this crap. Are you coming?" She asks Elena.

Elena sighs. "Might as well. Can we go to the bathroom first?"

The two girls walk into the bathroom to see Caroline applying make up on her face. Caroline looks at Elena. "So, how are things with Stefan?" She asks in a bitter tone.

"Fine, just fine." Elena says applying blush.

Evelina leans on the wall watching the two. "Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes..." Caroline says.

Evelina narrows her eyes until she notices something on Caroline's neck. "Caroline what's on your neck?" She asks moving away from the wall.

Caroline looks at her. "Nothing."

"What is that?" Elena asks looking at it.

Elena tries to lift her scarf up. "Don't!" Caroline whimpers.

She lifts her scarf up to see a bite mark. Evelina gasps seeing it. "What happened?" She asks.

"Nothing okay?" Caroline says.

"Did Damon hurt you?" Evelina says anger coursing in her.

"No of course not! Would you leave me alone Eve? Take a look at your own scars before you judge mine!" Caroline says and storms out of the bathroom.

Evelina and Elena watch as she leaves. Elena looks at her sister, she could see tears welling up in her eyes. But Evelina pushes them away and stomps out of the bathroom, Elena runs behind her. "Eve! Wait! She didn't mean that!" Elena says behind her.

Evelina walks outside seeing Damon standing there with a smug look on his face. She pushes him. He looks at her angry. "There is something wrong with you? Yeah, I've seen the marks on Caroline, stay away from her, or else I will go to her mother. Oh you know, the sheriff? Stay away." She says and walks away from him.

Elena follows her. Evelina stops and turns around. "Go tell Stefan that he was right. Damon is dangerous and I don't want Caroline with him any more." She says.

* * *

Evelina walks out to go home when she see's a body on the ground. She runs up to it seeing Caroline get up. "Caroline?" Evelina says. "Why were you on the ground?"  
Caroline shakes her head. "I-I wasn't, on the ground.."

Evelina furrows her brows. "But you were, I just saw you... you're shaking.."

"I'm fine." Caroline says shakily.

"Caroline, you're cold, what's wrong?" Evelina says.

"I'm fine." Caroline says crying.

Evelina pushes her thoughts to the back of her head and hugs her. She says that she's fine, but Evelina knows that she's not. "You're going to be okay." She whispers.

* * *

**A/N: Please review :)**


	4. You're Undead to Me

**You're Undead to Me **

_Evelina races through the long corridors at the hospital in Georgia, she runs into a cabinet room that had a lot of pills and prescription drugs in it. Evelina rummages through the drugs in a crazy attempt until she feels a hand on her arm. Well, two hands actually._

_Evelina looks up into the eyes of a nurse and a doctor, "Evelina no." The doctor says sternly. "You're here to get better, not do this." _

_Evelina shakes her head. "I don't want to get better!" She says trying to fight off the doctors hold on her._

_"You do. Remember telling me about Elena and Jeremy? You're brother and sister, that's why you're here isn't it? To get better for them." He says as she releases the pills. _

_Evelina tears up until she feels a prick in her arm. She looks at her arm to see the nurse put a injection into her, Evelina slowly fades away until everything goes black. _

Evelina shoots up from her memory panting. She just dreamt of what her first night was at the hospital. She smooths her hair back and calms herself down. She looks outside through her window to see Mystic Falls is a beautiful day. She gets up and dresses herself into a pair of denim mini shorts, and a black tee-shirt. She puts her hair down in it's natural waves.

She walks downstairs seeing Elena and Jenna talking. "Uh, I've been hearing some voices in Jeremy's room? Did someone stay last night?" Evelina asks sitting down on a stool.

"Vicki." Elena says raising her eyebrows.

Evelina raises her eyebrows. "I thought she was with Tyler?"

"Well she changes her mind alot." Elena says. She looks at Jenna. "You don't have any objection about this?"

Jenna shrugs while holding a cup of coffee in her hands. "He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner." She says.

Evelina raises her brows. "So you're going to go out with the scum news reporter then?" She giggles.

Jenna smirks. "Don't you forget that. I'm going to show up and torture him, yes." She laughs. She turns to Elena. "Have you heard from Stefan yet?"

"Oh yeah, what's the deal with that? Is he still being his loner self?" Evelina asks getting cereal out.

"I haven't heard of him since three days ago." Elena shrugs. "Not since his last message which was "Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days." She says.

Evelina giggles. "You imitate him really well because that's how he sounds." She smiles. "So are you going to call him?"

Elena shakes her head. "Nope."

"And.. you're okay with everything?" Jenna asks trailing off.

"No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." She says letting out a deep breath.

"Well, cheers to that." Evelina smiles. "I'm happy for ya sis."

"I'll be fine." Elena nods sipping on her mug.

Jenna and Evelina exchange looks, Elena puts on a brave face. "I'm going to go and get ready since no Vicki will be in my bathroom." Elena says and heads upstairs.

Evelina looks at Jenna. "You really think she's going to be okay?"

Jenna shrugs. "I don't know Eve, you know Elena, she's strong minded that girl. I just hope Stefan talks to her before she actually starts to get upset."

"She's in denial." Evelina says putting her mug into the sink and putting a spoon full of cereal in her mouth.

Jenna smiles. "Just help her through it okay? Elena doesn't usually show when she's feeling sad so be there for her." She says. She kisses Evelina's head. "Have a good day today and I love you." She smiles.

"Bye Aunt Jenna! Love you too." Evelina smiles hearing the door slam.

* * *

Evelina, Bonnie and Elena arrive at school, they walk through the corridors until they get to their lockers. Evelina opens hers and puts her books into it. "It feels weird being back here you know." She says looking around. "I mean, everything's still the same but it feels weird."

"It's bound to feel weird on you're first day back." She smiles.

"Yeah, well Tanner's death was ultimately surprising." Evelina says raising her eyebrows. "And weird, an animal attack? What kind of animal would come into the town?"

Elena shrugs. "Who knows. Hey, look there's Caroline." She says looking down the hall.

Evelina looks down the hall to see Caroline strutting down the corridor with her posse behind her. She looked amazing as she always did. Evelina leans on her locker watching her. She still wasn't over what Caroline had said to her the other night, it hurt, especially since it came from Caroline.

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." Caroline laughs as she watches a girl put a poster up about it.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened?" Elena says to Bonnie and Evelina.

"She's in denial." Bonnie says.

Evelina crosses her arms. "Maybe she wants to forget about what happened, I mean, it really did look like Damon hurt her. And you know Caroline, she's not the sort of person to go through something like that." She says.

"Maybe you're right" Bonnie suggests.

"Hey."

Evelina, Elena and Bonnie turn around to see Stefan Salvatore standing there, he looks at Evelina and Elena but then his eyes rest on Elena.

"Hey." Elena says back.

"Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now." Evelina says awkwardly as she walks away. She walks outside seeing the stoner pit and Vicki lounging in it. She walks over to the girl that used to be her best friend after her parents died.

Evelina puts her hand up to cover the sun. "Hey Vick." She smiles.

Vicki looks up to see Evelina looking down at her. "Oh hey Eve, I was thinking that you thought you were to cool for us now." She smiles.

Evelina laughs and sits beside Vicki. "Of course not. You were my best friend after my parents died." She says. "So, I heard that you stayed the night last night with Jeremy." She says raising her eyebrows.

Vicki giggles like a school girl. "Yeah, we had alot of... fun." She smirks.

Evelina's face scrunches. "Gross." She laughs. "So, what happened with you and Ty?"

Vicki shrugs. "I found out what a rat bastard he was, he was just using me, he couldn't even show me around his house, he was to scared of his parents seeing us together." She says.

Evelina looks at her friend in sorrow. "Hey, I'm sorry Vick. But that's Tyler for you." She says.

Vicki nods. "I know, I should have realised it. But now, you're brother and I are cool." She smirks.

Evelina smiles. "Well, I'm glad you're happy."

"I am." She nods.

Vicki puffs on a joint that she had just rolled. Vicki looks at Evelina. "Want some?" She smiles.

Evelina lowers her eyes. "Uh no thanks. I'm going to go now, I'll see you later maybe?"

Vicki nods. "Yeah sure! Later Eve!"

* * *

Evelina walks into the cemetery slowly. She hadn't come here since her parents died and she was sure of it now, that she should. She walks pass graves of people that have previously died in this town and to her parents. She looks down at her parents graves and sits down against her father's. She pulls out grass next to her and thinks.

She had wanted to take that joint so badly, she craved for he drug, but she couldn't, she needed to stay clean, she needed to be a role model for Jeremy and stand up to the drug. She only hoped that Vicki would try and stop, making Jeremy stop too.

She looks down to her wrists seeing her faded scars. She moves her bracelets along so she could hide them more. She sighs resting her head against the headstone. She pulls out of her bag the journal which her counsellor gave her.

_Dear Diary_

_Today was the first day back at school. It was hard, people stared and whispered looking at me, and of course, I ignored and walked away. The old me would have gone and punched the person that was whispering in the face, and then would have went back and laughed with Vicki. But that was the old me.. People asked me if I was okay, and of course I replied "I'm fine thank you" But I didn't mean it, one bit. I don't think people really want an answer, they just say it so it looks like they care. _

_Evelina. _

Evelina shuts her journal and puts it back into her bag. She walks out of the cemetery and back to her home. She walks inside seeing Elena sitting there looking conflicted and confused. "You okay?" Evelina asks her sister sitting next to her.

Elena looks at her sister. "Do you think the things we are afraid of, could be real?"

Evelina lowers her eyes. "Of course. Anything is possible Elena. You're the one that told me that." She smiles. "Why?"

Elena shakes her head. "It doesn't matter. Hey, I'm going up to bed, I'll see you in the morning okay?" She smiles softly. Evelina nods slowly watching her sister go upstairs.

She knew her sister was upset over Stefan, and Jenna told her to be there for her and help her. So that's exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

Evelina walks up to Elena's room with Jeremy. She see's Elena lying on her bed looking glum. "You okay?" Jeremy asks.

"Is Vicki in there?" Elena asks.

"Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe. What's wrong with you?" Jeremy asks.

Elena sighs. "I'm miserable."

"Well maybe you should go get something to eat." Evelina smiles watching her sister get up.

She walks downstairs seeing Stefan in the kitchen cooking. Elena's smile went up as she walks into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Dinner. Evelina told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favourites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own home made mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately store bought. Sorry." Stefan smiles warmly.

Evelina smiles sitting down on a stool and listening to their conversation. "I don't know what you're trying to accomplish." Elena says coming over.

"You want to know me, right? Well, I figure if you're going to dump me, you should at least, um, know who you're dumping. So let's start with Katherine." Stefan says cutting chicken up.

Elena lowers her eyes. "Stefan.."

Stefan looks up, like he is remembering her. "She was... the most beautiful girl that I had ever met. She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh. It was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and, um, impulsive. Enter Damon. He claims that he was with her first. I don't know. I do know that I did some things that...I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret... Is not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her, but... I'm no longer crippled by her loss." He says putting chicken into a pan.

* * *

"It was very nice what you did for Elena. Very romantic." Vicki says smiling at Jeremy.

"Well I was feeling romantic." Jeremy smiles going closer to Vicki.

Vicki smirks bringing out a pill bottle. "Look what I found. "Evelina Gilbert. Take one a week if you start to feel depressed again."

Jeremy's smile dropped. "Those must be her pills for her depression."

"Well, she doesn't seem too depressed. So she won't miss them." Vicki smiles. She takes a couple of pills out and crushes them with Jeremy's pocket watch.

Jeremy stops her and takes the pocket watch. "Not with that, it's an antique. I feel like we're getting high all the time." He says looking at Vicki.

"That's the beauty of choice." Vicki smirks.

"Well, then let's choose not to. I mean, we don't have to be high all the time, right?" Jeremy asks.

Vicki looks up at him. "I really hope you're not one of those guys who, now that we're together, tries to change everything about me."

Jeremy scoffs. "Of course not."

Vicki smirks. "Good." She then bends down and starts snorting up the pills.

* * *

"I'm an avid reader, a huge Fitzgerald fan, "The Great Gatsby", his masterpiece. But I'm no snob. I love some good Grisham. I think Seinfeld is the best American television show for the past 50 years, but I love Lucy is all-time. "The loving cup" episode was the best, I think. Huge Scorsese fan. I can watch Taxi Driver over and over again." Stefan says.

Evelina smiles. "Well, I'm going to go up to bed now and leave you two alone. Save me some of that Mr Salvatore!" She giggles looking at the food.

"Will do." He smiles.

Evelina walks up the stairs, she peaks into Jeremy's room seeing Vicki snorting up a white substance. She narrows her eyes until she see's a pill container with her name on it. It was her depression pills. She barges into Jeremy's room and grabs her pill container.

"What the hell?" Evelina says angrily.

Vicki looks up at her with blood shot eyes, she wipes her nose. "Calm down Eve! I only took two."

Evelina looks at her brother who was sleeping. "Did he take any?"

Vicki looks at Jeremy. "No, of course not."

Evelina dusts the remains of pill left on the table. "What are you doing?!" Vicki yells.

"Vicki, these are _my _pills. You have no idea what they could do to you! You shouldn't even be taking them?" She says.

Vicki scoffs and leans back. "Of course you'd say that. You do think you're too cool for us now don't you?" She shakes her head. "You know, Marley was right about you, you're hanging out with your sister again and Caroline Forbes." She says in a mocking tone. "You think because you go to Founders Events your special. Well guess what, you're not. You're still exactly like me."

"You're high right now, and what you're saying.. you don't mean." Evelina says.

"It's true Eve! You used to be way different before you went to that hospital. Now, you're just an up yourself bitch like the rest of them." Vicki says lying next to Jeremy.

"Just go to sleep and hope that you don't die from snorting up depression pills." Evelina says rolling her eyes and walking out of Jeremy's room.

* * *

"I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself aren't you?" Damon says weakly as he see's Stefan at the door. "You won. You got the bad guy. Now nothing can come between you and Elena, and I won't get to be in Eves life. But you know what will come? The truth. The lies will catch up to you Stefan, as long as you keep lying to yourself about who you truly are." Damon says coughing.

"The beauty of you in there and me out here... Is that I can walk away." Stefan says walking back up the stairs.

* * *

Evelina walks next to Elena as Caroline scolds her. She had just had to get get changed because Caroline didn't like the black bikini, she now has a pure white one on. And she hated it. She still couldn't get the words out of her head about what Vicki said to her last night.

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not." Caroline says to the girls.

"No we are not." Elena says giggling.

"Eve! See, that bikini looks better on you than the last one." Caroline smiles.

Evelina smiles. "Totally." She says until Caroline walks away. She turns to Elena. "Can I kill her yet?" She asks.

Elena laughs as Stefan walks towards them. "Hey." He says to Elena.

"Hi!" Elena says back kissing him.

"Sup Stef!" Evelina smiles.

"Oh hey Eve, nice uh.. bikini? Doesn't look like your type though." He laughs.

"Blame Caroline, I originally had a black one, but she made me change hm." Evelina smiles.

Caroline walks up to them. "It's called Sexy Suds you know?" Caroline says scolding Elena and Stefan.

Evelina laughs. "I think you two just got scolded."

Elena smiles looking at Stefan. "Well, I think you're going to have to take that off now.."

Evelina raises her eyebrows. "Well I'm out of here, later guys." She laughs walking off to Bonnie and Matt. She see's that Matt's staring at Elena and Stefan.

"Hey! None of that love loss stuff!" Evelina says leaning on the car.

"I'm just observing." Matt says.

"Mm-hmm. Oh. Tiki. this one's yours." Bonnie says as Tiki nears.

Tiki has a face full of disgust. "Why do I always get the homely ones? Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a p.o.s." She says to the guy who was in the car.

"You don't have to be rude." Bonnie scolds.

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junk." Tiki says observing the car.

The water then automatically splashes Tiki. Tiki gets surprised. "Whoa! What the hell?" She says.

"Wet and Wild Tik" Matt says laughing. Evelina laughs too. "I'll go get you a towel Tiki." She smiles walking away from the group and over to Caroline.

Evelina see's Caroline. She walks over to her. "Hey Caroline, is there any towels? Tiki just got hosed." She giggles.

"Uh.. I think we're all out, but come with me and we'll get some more." She says.

Elena minds the money while the girls go get some towels from the school. Evelina walks next to Caroline until she stops. "Caroline? The towels are this way?" She smiles pointing to the gym.

Caroline looks like she's in a trance. She starts moving the other way and out of the building. "Caroline!" Evelina yells running after her. What was with her?

They run until they get to the boarding house. "Caroline, what is with you? Why are we here? I don't think we should be here..." Evelina says as she see's Caroline walking towards the house.

"I have to get Damon out." Caroline says in a tranced like state.

Evelina shakes her head confused. "Damon? Damon's left town Caroline?"

They walk into the house and down these stairs into the cells. "What the hell..." Evelina mumbles looking around. "Caroline we shouldn't be here.." She says. "This place is freaking me out."

She hears Caroline gasp. "Damon?"

Evelina furrows her brows looking through the bars seeing Damon sitting there looking pale and weak. "Oh my god! Damon!" Evelina says.

"Damon? Damon? Damon? Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?" Caroline asks.

Damon slowly gets up. "Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly. Let me out of here. Please."

"You bit me." Caroline says.

"You liked it remember?" Damon says.

"What are you doing to her?" Evelina says frightened.

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?" Caroline says confused.

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do." Damon says.

"Stop it! You're messing with her head!" Evelina says.

"You're going to open that door. Open that door." Damon says trying to use compulsion on her.

Evelina watches as Caroline slowly unlocks the door. "No! No! Get out of here!" A man says putting his weight on the door which Damon was trying to get out of.

Evelina pushes Caroline to go up the stairs, but then turns around seeing Damon push through the door and snap the man's neck. Evelina gasps an puts her hand to her mouth. Damon looks at her licking his lips. Evelina starts running up the stairs, she feels Damon's hand grabbing her foot but she kicks him and he falls down. She runs out the door into the sunlight.

Damon watches her leave slightly agitated. He brings out his phone and calls Stefan.

"You need to get Eve now." Damon says.

_"Why? How are you out?" _

"That doesn't matter. But right now, you need to get Eve and compel her to forget the last two hours."

_"What have you done." _

"It's not what I have done brother. It's what you have done. Get her now." He says and hangs up the phone.

* * *

Evelina runs back to the car wash crying. She was trying to find Elena to tell her what she seen. She see's Stefan. "Stefan!" She yells. She falls into his arms crying. "Damon-he-he, killed-"

Stefan hugs her and looks her in the eyes. "Forget everything that has happened in the last two hours. Forget." He says. He doesn't know if his compulsion would work, she wasn't wearing her necklace which was a bonus. "All you remember is looking for Jeremy."

Evelina blinks a few times. "Have you seen Jeremy?" She asks.

"He was with Vicki, the last time I saw him." Stefan says.

Evelina smiles and walks away. Stefan lets out a deep breath and calls Damon. "Where's Zach?" He says.

_"Dead. In the cells, where you left me for the last couple of days. Get me my ring now." _He hangs up the phone.

Stefan curses and looks for Elena.

* * *

It was dark time now and Evelina is looking through the cemetery for Jeremy, she didn't know why but she needed to look for him. She walks through a few tree's and see's Vicki and some of her old stoner friends.

"Eve! You finally came and visited us!" One says.

Evelina slowly smiles. "Uh yeah... Vicki can I talk to you please?"

Vicki slowly gets up and walk over to Evelina. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Jeremy?" She asks.

All of a sudden, the music stops and Vicki sighs because she has to do it. The two girls walk to the truck, and Vicki puts the music back on. "No, I haven't seen you're annoying little brother. Anything else?" She asks.

Evelina was about to say something when they heard a loud cough coming from behind the truck. Vicki furrows her brows seeing a figure there. "You okay man?" She asks going near him.

"Come here. Come here." The man says quietly.

Evelina follows Vicki slowly. "You don't look good." Vicki says

"Come closer. I have something- That I have to tell you." The man says.

Vicki holds the man up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I got you, i got you. It's ok. it's ok." She says. Evelina could see the man's face now, it was Damon. "Vicki no!" Evelina screams.

Damon then bites her and starts draining the life out of her. Evelina was frozen, all she could so was stand there and watch. She could feel tears draining out of her eyes. "Damon no!" She screams.

Damon drops her body down on the ground and looks at Evelina with blood dripping down his chin. Evelina stares at Vicki's body with horrified eyes. Evelina steps back a couple and starts running. Damon appears in front of her smirking. He looks at her neck and see's no necklace. "Follow me." He compels.

She didn't want to follow him, she hated him. He killed Vicki, he killed that man. The two come to the sit where her old friends were. Damon compels her again. "Stay here."

Damon then goes and kills all of her old friends, all Evelina could do was watch. After Damon was finished he wipes his mouth with Marley's sleeve and smirks sauntering over to her. The bodies were on fire now, the flames engulfed all of her old friends bodies.

"What are you?" She whispers.

"I thought it was obvious.. I'm a vampire?" He smirks.

Evelina feels a tear rolling down her cheek. "Are you going to kill me too?"

Damon tilts his head at her. He caresses her olive face, she turns her head away from him and closes her eyes sobbing. "Of course not. You mean so much more.." He says holding her waist.

They hear a cough from the other side and it was Vicki. She slowly moaned, but her eyes were still closed. "One more." He smirks walking over to her.

"No please! Don't kill her!" Evelina screams.

Damon looks at Evelina. "Well what should I do with her?"

"Just don't kill her please..." Evelina cry's.

Damon tilts his head and caresses her face, "Of course not. For you." He smirks. "Sleep." He compels.

Evelina's eyes instantly shut, and all she could hear was.. "I should have thought about this before.." and then pure darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Review :)**


End file.
